Mistletoe
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Blaine mopes, Kurt is insecure... and Wes and David plot to change these facts with a little festive mistletoe...


A/N: I've been completley overwhelmed with revision and exams for a while, so this is just a short clichéd fic to keep my creativity going.

Mistletoe

When Kurt first joined Dalton, Wes and David fully expected Blaine to be all over him in a few days. They expected to see them walking down the halls together, smiling sickenly and kissing in the cafeteria. But to their surprise, that just hadn't happened. Kurt and Blaine were flirting like crazy – Wes was surprised Kurt's eyelashes hadn't fallen off, the amount of time he'd spent fluttering them – but nothing more than that seemed to happen. Which would normally be completely fine.

Except that when Blaine had an unrequited crush, he would be perfectly charming around the person in question, and then sulk horrendously whenever he was alone with Wes and David. This usually led to long, brooding silences spent staring at his bedroom wall and his refusal to join in any Mario Kart races. And that… that was just unacceptable.

One afternoon, when Blaine was curled up on his bed, staring at the ceiling and pouting rather ridiculously, David decided to raise it with him.

"Just ask him out already," he said, opening up his laptop so he could pretend to study as he really emailed his girlfriend. "It's obvious he's mad about you." From the bed came a muffled moan.

"Yes, because I'm the first openly gay guy he's met! He doesn't need a relationship right now, he needs a friend." Blaine exclaimed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Hey! What are Wes and I?" asked David in indignation, throwing Blaine's _Harry Potter _wand at his head. Narrowly ducking it, Blaine laughed slightly.

"Two crazy people who follow me around and claim to be my friends." he replied fondly, before walking over to the stereo and putting on Katy Perry for the seventh time that afternoon. Inwardly, David groaned.

* * *

"We need a plan of action," Wes said as soon as he sat down at the cafeteria table. David just raised his eyebrows, looking around for Blaine and Kurt. Kurt might not be a particularly effective spy, but he was one nevertheless.

"They've gone for a walk. Something about it being cold outside," Wes supplied, reading David's mind as accurately as he always could.

"What do you propose?" David asked. His grin grew wider and wider as Wes leaned over and outlined the plan in his ear.

* * *

"Kurt, can you please go and get some song sheets from the music cupboard on the fourth floor?" Wes asked pleasantly during Warbler practise. He knew that Kurt had no idea where it was, and would need to ask for help… "Blaine can go with you," he added happily, watching as both boys left the room, walking far too close together to be just friends. Behind them, slipping out of the shadows like a basilisk, went David. He followed behind them as quietly as he could, his footsteps muffled by their easy laughter. As soon as they stopped outside the door, he shrunk back into the wall.

"Well, this is it," Blaine said lamely, gesturing with one hand to the cramped cupboard in front of them. Both boys stood there, awkward and unsure what to do. David saw his chance. Darting out quickly, he pushed both boys into the cupboard and slammed the door shut, turning the key in the lock as he did so.

"Who's there?" Blaine called out, and David could only grin to himself at what he called Blaine's Gryffindor voice.

"Turn on the light. You'll know when you can come out. And don't try to cheat – we've set up a webcam," David yelled, before running off down the corridor in delight and leaving Blaine and Kurt alone together.

* * *

"I thought there was a no bullying policy here," Kurt remarked dryly, hands groping along the wall for the light switch. His fingers brushed against Blaine's chest by accident, and both boys jumped back in shock. Even though Blaine couldn't see him, Kurt blushed deeply and kept on looking.

"There is, but it doesn't cover friendly teasing." Blaine replied, joining Kurt in his search. Occasionally, their fingertips touched, but both boys chose to ignore the sparks that simple touch set off in their stomachs.

"What do you think we have to…" Kurt began, before finally finding the light switch. Harsh, unnatural light flooded the room and both boys gasped at the scene before them. Every inch of the tiny ceiling had been covered in hundreds of sprigs of mistletoe. Suddenly, Kurt understood what they would have to do to escape. Kiss. His stomach flushed with a feeling like molten lead. He would be all up for kissing Blaine – he was in love with him, after all – but he knew that Blaine's feelings were merely friendly. Up until then, Kurt had survived with that knowledge by pretending that maybe Blaine's actions towards him could be taken as flirty. But having Blaine reject him… he wasn't sure he could cope with that.

He turned to say as much, but he didn't get a chance. Blaine's guitar-calloused fingers were gripping his chin, tilting his head just barely upwards so that their eyes met. Blaine's hazel gaze was smouldering with something Kurt had never seen there before. Insecurity flooded Kurt's mind; there was no way someone so beautiful could ever want _him._

"You don't have to," Kurt murmured, unable to break the spell. He knew that whatever happened, he would be imagining this moment over and over again for months to come.

"I know," Blaine replied, and Kurt felt his stomach drop, "but I want to." And he lowered his lips to Kurt's slightly chapped ones. Standing in a tiny broom cupboard was hardly how Kurt had imagined his real, first kiss that counted.

But with Blaine's lips smoothing over his effortlessly, his hands curled in Kurt's hair, Kurt knew that this was just as good as what he had imagined. And when Blaine's tongue gently swiped against his lips, softly asking for access which was soon granted, Kurt knew it was better. So they stood there, swaying softly in each other's arms, just for one moment forgetting the world and the mistletoe hung above them.


End file.
